


Roommate Roulette (FFF4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: What's better than having a sexy FWB who likes a good game? How about one who's also willing to let her roommates get in on the fun? You're in for more than you expected when they finally find a night they can all play together. And why play just once when there are so many different ways the game can go...?
Relationships: FWB - Relationship, roommates - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Roommate Roulette (FFF4M)

Roommate Roulette  
[FFF4M] [group sex] [stranger sex] [sharing] [FWB] [game] [playful] [blindfold & handcuffs] [tipsy] [handjob] [blowjob] [light spanking] [breast play] [cowgirl in chair] [reverse cowgirl] [double blowjob] [cunnilingus] [creampie] [multiple endings] [not that kind of multiple endings, the other kind] [or ok, both] [try your luck]

What's better than having a sexy FWB who likes a good game? How about one who's also willing to let her roommates get in on the fun? You're in for more than you expected when they finally find a night they can all play together. And why play just once when there are so many different ways the game can go...?

\----------------------  
The standard disclaimer especially applies here: by ALL means feel free to adjust, adapt and customize this in whatever way you enjoy. Pick just one ending if you don't want the workload of making three audios, or improvise or make up a new one. Call each other by names if you like (it was written without using names mainly for convenience). Ad-lib, tweak details, joke with different game names, try different time limits, etc... you get the idea. Go nuts. The sections certainly don't need to be strictly timed either. It's all a loose guideline.

THE CAST  
The tone here is comfortable, bantery and playful. These are three fun-loving gal pals having a great time and happy to make sure everyone is taken care of.

GIRL1: the straight woman (so to speak) of the gang; unassuming, generous, sweet but still naughty enough to enjoy some light spanking.  
GIRL2: the uninhibited one; brassy, a bit wacky, loves showing off. She'll be the first person to jump up and start dancing on tables.  
GIRL3: the newest addition who's just getting comfortable enough to play with the others. Relatively shy to start and yet eager to dive in, especially when someone else takes the lead.

Possible effects: clothing rustles, clanking handcuffs, footsteps, mixing & setting down drinks, phone/timer beeps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------  
GIRL1: Hey girl! Glad I caught you. I wasn't sure if you were still at the bar. How late were you going t-- (pause) Oh, you're almost home already? Good. I have our surprise waiting here in the living room. (giggle) Uh-huh. *That* kind of surprise. I told you I had someone we could play with one of these nights. Feel like a little... game of roulette? And do you know where-- (pause) Oh, is she with you too? So is she going to play along? (pause) Great! (giggle) Even better. I mean, I've told her about it before, but... (pause) you did? She's definitely up for it? (pause) Oooh. Yeah, I hope so. Ok, then hurry back.

[beep]

Well. Looks like you're *really* in luck. Our other roommate is going to be home tonight after all. Do you remember-- oh wait, I don't think you've met her, right? (pause) Thought so. This'll be our first party all together in this apartment. (pause) No. Actually, this is new for her. She's only lived here a couple months. We've talked about... playing games a time or two. It just hasn't worked out yet. But I've been having so much fun with you lately. You just seem too good to keep to myself.

Now this is definitely ok? I know we hadn't talked about having one more extra person. I mean, we're all... safe. You don't need to worry about that. But if you're not sure, just say so... (pause) Mmmm. All right. Good. It sounded like they won't be long. Just sit tight. (laugh) As if you could go anywhere. Is that blindfold still in place? Let's see...

[brief rustling]

Nice. Is the chair comfortable? How are those cuffs? (pause) Mm-hmm. We'll see. (giggle) Well, *we*'ll see. You'll just have to stay in the dark until we say so. (pause) Well, that's part of the fun. (laugh) Don't worry. I promise you won't live to regret it.

[door opening in background]

Hey! In here!

[footsteps getting louder; quick "hi/hey" greetings, etc. GIRL2 & GIRL3 are tipsy and feeling great.]

GIRL2: (whistle) Wooo! Sweet. So this is our entertainment for the night? (giggle) I like what I'm seeing. Where'd you find him?

GIRL3: (laugh) Wow, you were serious. Oh my god.

GIRL1: Oh yes. There's enough for everybody. We had a quick first round already, so he'll be good to last a while now. C'mon!

GIRL2: Uh huh. So that's why you're almost naked. Already.

GIRL1: Hey, I still have the panties. (giggle) It's also the reason *he*'s naked and waiting. And anyway, you were out partying till just now. Are you going to complain? Do you want to get in on this or not?

GIRL2: Fuck yeah. This bra's been killing me all night.

GIRL3: Oh sure. I'm ready to get nice and comfortable.

[rustling of clothes]

GIRL2: You know, I'm glad this worked out. I've been wondering whether you'd decide to join us sometime.

GIRL3: Welll, sure. I... I was always interested. I just... feel more comfortable with you guys now. You know.

GIRL2: Well then. What do you think?

GIRL3: [mock-serious] Eh. He's all right. (pause) (breaks out laughing)

GIRL1: (laughing) Oh, stop it.

GIRL2: What? Well, if you don't want him, there's more for the rest of us.

GIRL1: (laugh) No no, it's not that. Didn't she tell you? Guys just aren't her first preference.

GIRL2: Oh? I didn't realize...

GIRL3: (laugh) Oh, but don't get the wrong idea. They're *definitely* not out of the question.

GIRL2: *Oh*. Oh. I see. Well. I wish I'd known that before...

GIRL1: But you're in?

GIRL3: Oh yeah. You know, it's really been a while since I got to, umm, swing that way. (laugh) I think I'm a little overdue... (lusty sigh) Mmm, actually, right now I feel like I could fuck a volleyball team.

GIRL1: (laugh) Come on now. You've got us all right here.

GIRL2: That's enough for a game of musical cocks.

GIRL1: What? How does that work? There's only one cock.

GIRL3: And no music.

GIRL2: Oh, stop being picky. I'm trying.

GIRL3: What did you call it earlier? Dick-dick-goose?

GIRL1: Yeah, that sounds like you all right.

GIRL2: Gear shift hopskotch?

GIRL1: Ugh! Worst one yet.

GIRL2: [sarcastically] *Fine.* Whatever it is, you explain. I'm getting us more drinks.

GIRL3: Oooh, good. Do we still have some of the rum left?

GIRL2: Sure. Mai-tais all around?

GIRL1: Sounds great.

[footsteps in background]

GIRL3: I love how he's just waiting all patiently over there. He looks good enough to eat.

GIRL1: Yep, patient is the best way to play. I told you he's a good one. (laugh) So anyway, it's pretty simple. There's a nice hard dick for all of us to play with.

GIRL3: (tipsy laugh) Mmm-*hmmmm*. With you so far.

GIRL1: So we take turns. We need a timer. Whose phone is most charged up? (pause) Ok, mine's right there.

[clattering of phone on table]

GIRL1: We'll use this. Sixty seconds each.

GIRL2: [fainter, from next room] Well, *I* can do a lot in a minute.

GIRL1: Oh, I *know*. (laugh) Me too. So, now we pick who goes first.

GIRL2: [getting nearer again] Rock-paper-scissors?

GIRL3: [quickly] Scissors.

GIRL2: What?

GIRL3: Sorry. (laugh) As far as I'm concerned? Scissors always wins.

[glasses being set down]

GIRL1: (giggle) I like the way you think.

GIRL2: I don't know. Right now I'm liking rock a lot more, myself.

GIRL1: *But*. For now we might as well do the usual. Ok?

GIRL2: Ok, I see. Us first? Ready?

(pause)

GIRL1: One-two-three, go.

(pause)

GIRL1: All right, then you two. One-two-three, go.

(pause)

GIRL2: Yes!

GIRL3: Aw.

GIRL1: It's all right. Everybody gets their turn. Ok, so she's first. We go clockwise. Her, you, me, then her again. Each of us gets to play with him for sixty seconds at a time... and the winner gets a load of cum.

GIRL2: Mouthful or otherwise. Whatever.

GIRL1: Right. I was getting to that. I talked with him earlier and he's also.. up for the rest of it. All right? Is everybody ok saying that anything goes?

GIRL2: I'm ready. Gimme some of that.

GIRL3: Hey! Down girl.

[playful smack]

(laughter)

GIRL1: The other thing is, it goes in stages.

GIRL2: Yeah, I like this rule.

GIRL1: For the first round, you can only touch him with your hands. (giggle) We don't want things to go too fast.

GIRL3: Nice. Makes sense. And then?

GIRL1: For the second round, you're allowed to use your mouth too. Then after that.. well, as we said, anything goes.

GIRL2: Then we take turns until he's finished.

GIRL3: I like the sound of this. Yes. Got it.

GIRL1: Then are you set? Everyone ready? (pause) Great. Not wasting any time, I see. (laugh) Yes, I don't blame you. Ok. Let me grab the phone... and... go.

GIRL2: Oh yeah. C'mere.

[rustling, soft stroking sounds]

GIRL2: Oh, I like this.

[stroking, sighing]

GIRL2: Nice size. Hard, but not ready to go off... how long have you been keeping him to yourself?

GIRL1: What do you mean, keeping him to myself? We're all here, aren't we?

GIRL2: Yeah, but...

GIRL1: I know what you mean. But I told you, I didn't know when things would work out. I was waiting for the right time and the right guy to share...

GIRL2: This sure *feels* right to me. Yeah, you really found us a good one. Mmmmm....

[stroking]

[chime]

GIRL3: All right. Move over.

GIRL2: Whew. Good start. Where's my drink...

GIRL3: [softly] So. It's... umm, nice to meet you. (giggle) You don't meet girls for the first time like this very often, huh? Or do you? (sigh) Mmmm. You're pretty cute. You know, it's too bad you can't see us yet. You didn't even see what we're wearing, huh? Do you want me to tell you? (giggle) I might have gotten rid of my shirt. You *might* have some nipples in your face right now. Almost close enough to lick... (laugh) Ah! Nope, you have to wait. [to the others] Woo. I'm loving this game already.

[chime]

GIRL3: Whew. All yours.

GIRL1: That's right. Mmmmmm. Let me in there.

[shuffling around]

GIRL1: (sigh) Ok, I guess you already know how this looks without the blindfold. But I can still tell you...

[whispering up close]

GIRL1: My nipples are rock-hard right now. I'm so--

GIRL2: Wait! Is that allowed?

[normal voice]

GIRL1: What? Look, I'm following the rules. I'm only touching him with my hands.

[quietly again]

GIRL1: And I'll get to touch you more later anyway, whenever we get to play again. (low laugh) You know, I've been wondering if we'd all get to do this together someday... all three of us. I've really been hoping it would work out. Just keep that dick nice and hard like this, and... mmm, I could play with it all night. (giggle) Maybe we will...

[stroking]

[chime]

GIRL1: All right?

GIRL2: Yeah. My turn. Come on, I'm hungry.

[shuffling on carpet]

GIRL3: What were you saying?

GIRL1: None of your business.

GIRL2: Nnnnnngg. Oh, this is nice. Mmmmmm.

[sucking sounds]

GIRL3: Wow, look at her go for it.

GIRL1: Yeah, you must really be hungry. (giggle) Been a while?

GIRL2: [with mouth full] Oh, shut up.

GIRL3: I'm not complaining. This is *hot*.

GIRL2: (laugh) Thanks.

[more sucking & gasping]

GIRL3: Whew. Maybe it is getting too hot for this shirt after all...

[rustling]

GIRL1: Oh. I *love* those.

GIRL3: Thanks.

GIRL1: You know, I've been hoping I could play with them sometime...

[chime]

GIRL2: (gasp) Shit, that's good. (laugh) Whew. I needed that.

[shuffling around]

GIRL3: Mmmm, me too.

GIRL1: (laugh) Good. I know just what you mean.

GIRL3: All right. Now this looks delicious.... (while bobbing) Mmmmm hmmmm. Ahhhh.

[gasping, moaning & licking]

GIRL2: Oh, that's good. I like watching a woman who knows how to use her tongue.

GIRL1: Hey! What, don't I do a good job?

GIRL2: I never said you didn't. And she does too... for someone who's apparently been out of practice.

GIRL3: Well, not anymore. Mmmmmmmhh. Oh yeah.

[more licks and moans]

[chime]

GIRL3: Ahhh. Already? (sigh) Too bad.

GIRL2: I know. That was hot. Really hot.

GIRL3: Thanks.

GIRL1: It was, but just watch this. Stand back and I'll show you how it's done.

[enthusiastic slurping]

GIRL2: Well, you have an advantage. You've done this with him already.

GIRL3: So what? It's great to see.

GIRL1: (laugh with mouth full) Thanks.

GIRL2: Wellll, yeah. I do like watching her... work. And that ass is pretty cute...

[smack]

GIRL1: [squeal]

GIRL3: Mmmmm. That's *good*.

GIRL1: Hey! That's not part of the rules.

GIRL2: Who says? I don't remember making any rules against this.

GIRL1: You little--

[smack]

GIRL1: Ahhhhh! Ohhhhhh.....

[goes back to sucking]

GIRL3: Well, she was asking for it.

GIRL2: Right. Wiggling right in front of us.

[smack]

GIRL1: (squeal & laugh)

GIRL2: Oh right, I guess I'm next. Come to think of it, I really don't need these panties for the next round...

[more slurping & sucking]

[chime]

GIRL1: (gasp) Ahhhhh, yeah. I knew that would be just the right warmup. (sigh) Mmm. My turn for a drink. *And* I'm going to owe you for that.

GIRL2: (laugh) Well, for now, just move over. I need this thing somewhere else...

GIRL3: (giggle) Not waiting at all, huh?

GIRL2: Damn right. (pause) Oh. *Oooooohhh*.

GIRL1: Yeah, I knew she'd want to take advantage. (laugh) You know something? She also likes being watched.

GIRL2: What can I say? An audience makes everything better.

GIRL1: Oh yeah. You look amazing. Mmmmmm. You know, I don't think I've actually seen you with a guy before.

GIRL3: Fuck. This is incredible. Mmmmm..

GIRL2: Ahh. *Aaahhhhhhh*. Well, I told you what to... expect...

[thrusting, gasping and moaning]

GIRL3: Yeah, but it's something else to have it really happen.

GIRL2: (panting) Mmmmmm. Thanks.

GIRL3: And hey, why do *you* still have those panties on over there?

GIRL1: I'm waiting my turn. Though, now that you mention it...

[rustling in background]

GIRL2: What do you think? Is it time to get rid of the blindfold?

GIRL3: (laugh) Sure. Why not? We're almost all naked anyway.

[rustling of blindfold up close]

SPLIT OFF POINT

\----------------------------  
ENDING #1

GIRL2: You're right. And what about these handcuffs?

GIRL1: No, he stays that way until he cums. That's the rule.

GIRL2: Mmmmmm. Shit. I don't know about him, but I'm almost there. Yes. Ooooohhhhh....... oh! Yes! Yeeeeesssss....

[chime]

GIRL2: FUUUCK! Nnnnnnggg..

GIRL1: Sorry. Time's up.

GIRL2: Oh... fine.

[shuffling]

GIRL3: Ha. Well, that wasn't bad at all. Sooo... how's this now? Like what you see?

GIRL1: You better get to work. I'm starting the timer again.

GIRL3: You know? I think I'll turn and face this way instead. Give him a good view. (laugh) This should help do the job.

GIRL2: Oh yeah. He can watch your ass from back here...

[smack & giggle]

GIRL2: ...and I'll play with those tits.

GIRL3: Oooh. Please. Just let me get.... settled here... *oohhhhhhhh*. Mmmmmff. Yes. (panting)

GIRL1: Well, you can play with those. I know what *I* want. Let me get down here... (pause) Mmmmmmmm.

GIRL3: What? Oh? (pause) OH! You really want to...? (gasp) Oh wow. Ok. Mmmm, yes!

GIRL1: There's no rule against helping each other out...

[mix of sounds - quiet licking and sucking from GIRL1 & GIRL2, panting and moaning from GIRL3]

GIRL1: Nnngh, I like how you taste.

GIRL3: Oh shit, I've never had anyone do *this* before. Fuuuuuuuuucck....

GIRL2: (giggle)

[more noises]

GIRL3: Oh! Oh yes! HA! I think he's ready! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm.... ahhhhhhh.. HA!

GIRL2: Is he cumming? You feel it?

GIRL3: Ohhhhhh yeah. Yessss! MMMMM! [climaxing]

[chime]

GIRL3: (sigh) (pause) Oh.... whew. That's good.... (gasp) whoa! You can lighten up down there.

GIRL1: What, and leave you dripping?

GIRL3: (laugh) Well....

GIRL2: Whew. Good job.

GIRL1: It's ok. Just get on the floor here. I'll help clean you up.

GIRL3: Oh? Well.... *ahhh*.... sure. That sounds, mmm, great. I won't say no.

[shuffling sounds]

GIRL2: Aw. That was so hot. (sigh) I hope this isn't the last round.

GIRL1: [alternating with kisses/licks] Well, he will need a little time after that. (giggle) But we'll still have the rest of the weekend. Mmmmmm... you're delicious.

GIRL3: Thanks. (a little moaning) Yeah. Let's... (gasp) oh! At least settle down... in a minute. Take a little break.

GIRL1: And finish those drinks. (sigh) Whew. Then I think I'll need a shower.

GIRL2: Yeah. Ok, we should at least undo these cuffs. Where'd you say the key was?

(pause)

GIRL1: Me? I thought you usually kept it... isn't it on your nightstand?

GIRL2: Didn't I give it to you when you decided to play games?

(longer pause)

GIRL1: Shit!

\----------------------------  
ENDING #2:

GIRL2: Oooohh. This is good. I want him to squeeze my tits too. When do we undo the handcuffs?

GIRL1: No, that's part of the game, remember? He stays that way until he cums.

GIRL2: Then will one of you do it? I don't care. Just come here... (gasp) Yes! Oh, just like that. Oh. Oh yeahhhhhh...

[chime]

GIRL2: Fuck! Shit, I don't know about him, but I'm almost there. Yes. Ooooohhhhh....... oh! Yes! I'm so close. FUCK!

GIRL3: Hey, that's...

GIRL1: What?

GIRL2: Uhn. Ahhhhh. Right there! Nnnnnnggg...

[continues panting as the others talk, all overlapping]

GIRL1: Whoa. No fair! Time. Wait, that's not how it works--  
GIRL3: Come on, you heard it-- hey now! You had your turn. Time's up.  
(etc)

GIRL2: Mmmff! yes! fuck fuck! Yeaaaahhhhh!  
GIRL3: Wait now...  
GIRL1: Should we....  
GIRL2: Yeah. Oh yes! OH FUCK! AAAAAAahhhhhh.....!

[moaning and cumming]

GIRL3: Wow. Is he cumming too?

GIRL2: AH! HAhahahaa! Yes!

(pause)

[panting, slowing down]

GIRL1: Well. That was different.

GIRL3: Huh. So what do the rules say about this?

GIRL1: (laugh) I don't know. This has never happened before.

GIRL2: (panting) Whew. I'm just that good.

GIRL3: Or greedy.

GIRL1: Oh, you were lucky.

GIRL2: (laugh) I'll say.

GIRL3: That really wasn't fair.

GIRL1: You're right. That really wasn't. You know what? I think it's time to make a new rule. She owes us for that.

GIRL2: What?

GIRL3: Oh yes she does. I think she needs to take care of us too. Both of us.

GIRL2: What? Oh really.

GIRL1: It's only fair.

GIRL3: He's going to need a little time to recover anyway. (giggle) But we still need something right now.

GIRL1: I like the sound of that. Maybe I should undo these cuffs at some point... mmm, but let's let him sit and watch a little first.

[shuffling around]

GIRL2: (sigh) You're not giving me any choice, are you?

GIRL3: Fuck no. You said you like having an audience. Come on. Let's give him a show.

GIRL1: That's right, and you better do a good job. (laugh) We've got all night.

GIRL3: Get over here....

(kissing and moaning, gradually fading out)

\----------------------------  
ENDING #3:

GIRL2: Ahh. Oh. Ooooh. AAAAAHHHhhh.... (cumming sounds)

[panting]

[chime]

GIRL2: Whew. All right. Just in time.

GIRL3: Mmmm, nice. That was hot. (giggle) Now let me at him.

GIRL2: Whew.

GIRL3: Hmmmm....

GIRL2: How come you're kneeling aga... oh? You weren't done sucking him yet?

GIRL3: Not yet. (naughty laugh) Not when I also have the chance to see what you taste like.

[licking and sucking]

GIRL1: Tastes good, doesn't she?

GIRL3: Mmmmm. *Oh* yeah.

GIRL2: (laugh) Thanks.

GIRL1: Well, it's your time. You use it how you want.

GIRL3: Yeah, I know.

[maybe grunting a little while standing up]

GIRL3: I think I'll want more of that later. But for now I also want to try this... (pause) Oohhhhhh. *Yeah.*

[bouncing in chair]

GIRL3: Ahh. Fuck. Yeah, this is good. Uhhhh.

GIRL1: It's like riding a... bike, huh? You don't look out of practice.

[thrusting and panting]

GIRL3: (laugh) Come on. Almost there. Yeah. Suck on my tits. Come on. Oh... oh! Mmmmmm...

GIRL1: Are you close? Five seconds.

GIRL3: Oh. I don't know. Ohhhhh. Mfff. Ahhhhh...

[chime]

GIRL3: NNNNNNNN! Shit.

(pause)

[moves away panting]

GIRL1: Sorry.

GIRL2: Hey, there's no reason you can't still.. help yourself a little.

GIRL3: Oh? Want to help me?

GIRL2: Hmmm, maybe...

GIRL1: You two do what you want. I think I can make him cum this time. (pause) (sigh) Mmmmmmm, yes.

[panting as she continues]

GIRL3: (giggle) Well. Then maybe we should both help *them*.

GIRL2: Like this?

[smack]

GIRL1: Hey!

GIRL3: Or this.

(kiss)

GIRL1: Mmm, I like that.

(more kissing)

GIRL2: Hmm, it looks like he's getting close. (sigh) Does that mean I'm not going to get another turn?

GIRL1: I don't know... (still panting) Mmmm. Well. You know what? (pause) Here.

[shuffling on carpet]

GIRL3: Where are you going?

GIRL1: Go ahead. Why don't you both finish him off?

GIRL3: Are you kidding?

GIRL2: Ha! (laugh) You don't need to tell me twice.

GIRL3: Oooooh, all *right*. How do you want to do this?

GIRL2: Get down here with me. I want to taste you both.

GIRL3: Mmmm-hmmm!

[moans and licking/sucking noises from both]

GIRL1: Is it time... you know, nevermind. I think we can forget the timer.

GIRL3: (with licking sounds) Aahhhhhh. I've never done this before either.

GIRL2: (laugh) It's so fun to share, isn't it? C'mere.

[more kissing & licking]

GIRL3: Mmmm. I'll say.

GIRL2: Mmmf!

[continues to finish; sucking & swallowing, gasping and laughs as they slow down]

GIRL3: Whew. Wow.

GIRL2: Shit. That's good.

GIRL1: What did I tell you?

GIRL2: Wow. You were right. Can we keep him too?

GIRL1: Hang on! I said I'd share, not let you take over.

GIRL3: But it feels like we only got started. Let's at least keep him tied up there for a while. Just for the weekend?

GIRL1: Weeellll.. (laugh) nah. I mean, I'm sure he'll be willing to *stay* for the weekend, but we should at least let him get up. (pause) And probably rehydrated. Let me go get the keys.

GIRL2: And I need a shower.

GIRL1: Mmm, yeah. Who's going to go first?

GIRL3: Who said anything about going first? There's room for two at a time.

GIRL2: Ooh, sounds like fun. Who's coming with me?

GIRL3: I don't know?

(pause)

GIRL2: Rock-paper-scissors?


End file.
